At present, a number of fixation systems are know that enable securing of the position and protection of products in their package during transport.
Such fixation inserts are known that consist of several layers of a flat material that is formed into a spatial shape in such a way that the fixation insert contains spatially raised edges and the central part, which is compressed, while individual layers of the central part are mutually connected by pressure or another connection means. Individual layers are e.g. sewn together with a thread or another linear material.
In the simplest version such a fixation insert contains a central part that is compressed after passing between a pair of rollers. Thus, the central part is only connected by pressure and through the shape memory of individual layers of the compressed material.
The patent no. U.S. Pat. No. 36,555,000 describes a fixation insert that is made of a pair of strips of a flat material that is unwound from rolls. Both the strips are pulled into the production equipment and are wound in such a way that raised marginal parts are formed. While further passing through the production equipment the central part of the newly shaped fixation insert passes over a pair of toothed wheels installed with an overlap towards each other that form the central part in such a manner that it is compressed and its individual layers are connected with a pressure shape joint produced by the toothed wheels.
A similar fixation insert is also known from the patent no. EP 0414849. The spatial arrangement of this insert is similar, but the central part, which is formed through a pressure shape joint, is complemented with perforation, which increases the connection strength of individual layers.
The patent no. EP 0831991 also deals with a fixation insert that is structurally very similar to the above mentioned fixation inserts with the difference that the central part is formed by a pair of wheels containing a number of segments that are mutually shifted along the perimeter in such a way that after the passage of the fixation insert the shaped central part contains a number of recesses with material cut-outs, which considerably increases the stability of the whole fixation insert.
The state of the art shows that a lot of fixation inserts are known whose spatial arrangement is nearly identical as described above while the only difference between them consists in the design of the central part and especially the design of the connection of individual layers of the central part.
A disadvantage of the current state of the art is that the only used capability of the known fixation inserts is fixation of packed transported items consisting in filling and cushioning of the inner space of the transport box.
The aim of this invention is to obtain a fixation insert that will fulfil a number of other functions during the transport of various types of transported items.